The Love of a Gangster
by babygirldolan
Summary: The PPGZ are instructed by the mayor to investigate a gang that has been terrorizing the city heavily. But what the girls find out is that their old arch rivals, the RRBZ are the leaders and don't intend on letting the girls win. Will the boys make the girls turn their back on their morals? Or will the girls bring them to justice? RBBZ x PPGZ story
1. Chapter 1

Plot: The PPGZ are asked by the mayor to investigate a local gang that has been terrorizing the city heavily, but when the girls find out that their old arch rivals, the RRBZ are the leaders..things might not go as planned. Will the boys make them turn back on their morals? Or will the girls stop them once and for all?

Characters: Momoko (Hyper Blossom)

Kaoru (Powered Buttercup)

Miyako (Rolling Bubbles)

Aimi (Booming Rhythm)

Hiromi (Jumping Bunny)

Takeo (Hard Brick)

Shinji (Explosive Boomer)

Yoshiro (Strong Butch)

Dai (Soaring Blitz)

Katsuro (Shining Blaze)

ALSO: the girls are 18 and the boys are 19 (even tho in the show the boys are younger)

Anyways hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

 **MOMOKO'S POV**

It was a normal Saturday afternoon in New Townsville and the girls and I decided to spend the day over at the lab with the Professor and his son, Ken. I was currently reading a magazine while eating delicious sweets on the couch as Kaoru was beating up a rusty punching bag and Miyako was working on some outfits.

"You girls sure must be bored." Ken spoke up after watching us for a moment.

Kaoru stopped punching and looked over at him, "It's the weekend and all we've done is save the town from Princess singing."

I nodded, "Yeah, I hate to say it but this town is boring without any crime."

"Well I'm kinda glad, no more fighting and such." Miyako blushed slightly when Kaoru and I shot her looks of disbelief.

Suddenly, the tv screen near us switched on revealing the Mayor and Miss Bellum right by his side as usual.

Kaoru fist bumped high in the air, "Oh hell Yeah! Time to bust some assholes!"

"Kaoru! Language!" Miyako scolded her as Karou just scoffed.

"What can we do for you, Mr. Mayor?" The professor greeted with a smile as he walked in the room.

"We need the Powerpuff girls!" The Mayor yelled at the screen frantically.

"What seems to be the problem?" As the leader, I decided to get the facts as quick as possible. The sooner we learn what's going on, the sooner we can stop it.

The mayor cleared his throat, "A local gang has started to reek havoc in the streets of New Townsville: robberies, public discrepancies, and other horrible things I shouldn't mention." Toward the end, I noticed his face grow very pale: these guys must mean bad news.

"And what is it you want us to do?" Karou raised an eyebrow.

The mayor started to hyperventilate so Miss Bellum started to talk for him, "Well girls, to put it simple: we want you to investigate these cruel individuals, maybe find out their identities, just stop them!"

This was the first time we've seen Miss Bellum in this sort of state, my curiosity of these people grew stronger. I turned toward the girls who both shared different reactions: Karou had her usual game face on, and she was ready to fight but Miyako on the other hand looked like she want about to break down.

"So can you please help us and the people of New Townsville?" Miss Bellum asks as the girls and I nodded.

"You have our words, Miss Bellum and Mr. Mayor. We will bring these guys down." I declared and Karou smirked.

"Those assholes won't know what hit him."

Miyako gently raised her hand, "Um what are these people's names? And how can we find them?"

The mayor finally spoke, "They are called the New Townsville Devils, and in every crime they've been spotted at: they were masks that only show their eyes."

This caused a shiver to run down my spine, this gang seemed dangerous and very scary...but it was our job as superheros to protect this city from harm.

"We'll start right away! Ken, end the transmission." I ordered and turned toward Karou and Miyako.

"Momoko, I'm not sure about this." Miyako whimpered and I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Our job is to protect the city, Miyako. Besides we've dealt with bigger problems before." I gave her a small wink and I felt her ease up.

Karou coughed, "The city needs us! Let's transform!"

"Right!"

 **HYPER BLOSSOM!**

 **ROLLING BUBBLES!**

 **POWERED BUTTERCUP!**

Buttercup scrunched up her nose and pinched the hem of her skirt, "You would think I would get used to this skirt, I still hate it."

"It's just so we can put an end to this gang quickly, then we can change back." I tried to have Buttercup see the highlight of things but of course, she's as stubborn as ever.

"Poochi, any sign of black Z rays?" Bubbles questioned.

Poochi walked around in a circle for a bit, which is what he does when he looks for z rays. After a minute had gone by, he stopped.

"There is an abandoned warehouse at the end of town, I'm sensing a lot of rays there." Poochi reports as I scratched his head.

Buttercup raised an eyebrow, "That's where my brothers and I go when we want to play Heroes vs Villains. That thing has been closed down for years."

"Well looks like our targets are enjoying themselves over there. I say we pay them a visit."

 **AT THE ABANDONED WAREHOUSE**

 **BUTTERCUP'S POV**

"Yeesh, just as I remember it, a dump!" I exclaimed at the dump in front of us, sure when I was small it didn't matter, but now I'm surprised I didn't cut myself in this shithole.

Blossom looked over the massive debris for any sign of the gang, "It's quiet, _too_ quiet."

"Maybe they're gone," Bubbles whispered, holding her bubble wand close to her. I scoffed, she could handle 50ft monsters on the daily but when it comes to a gang she's a scaredy cat.

"Bubbles, just stay back." I rolled my eyes and held my hammer on my back, ready to pounce on anything that moved. Blossom went in the front as we reached the front doors of the warehouse. The door were all boarded up shut, _Weird,_ I thought, _where would the gang enter from?_

"Buttercup," Blossom's voice snapped me from my thoughts, "Care to do the honors?"

I smirked, "My pleasure," That was all I needed before slamming my hammer on the tough, boarded doors causing them to crash under the hit, making debris everywhere.

"It's empty!" Bubbles exclaimed once the dust from the debris cleared. I was about to roll my eyes again but when I looked...I saw nothing. There was a large, empty section which is what we walked into, with tables and chairs, but that was all.

I scanned for a little while, "This can't be it, my brothers and I had a huge place to play in."

Blossom placed her hand on a chair, "Maybe cause you were so small, it seemed larger."

This made me shake my head, "No, it was bigger."

"Well look what we have here, boys." A cold, chilling voice echoed through the empty room. All three of us turned to see three dark figures standing at the front where I had just broke through. I couldn't make out the faces: just the colors they were wearing.

 _Red, Blue, and Green._

"Some girls trying to break into our place." The figure in green says in a teasing tone, I could practically feel his smirk, and his eyes on me. I gripped my hammer without hesitation and put it i front of me.

"It's over Diablos!" Blossom yells at the figures, who simply just chuckled.

The one in red stepped forward and the others followed, but I still couldn't see their faces

"Oh no, babe. It's just begun….. _Hyper Blossom."_ The boys all chuckled, and walked into the light. Their faces made my skin turn cold, I almost wanted to faint.

 _The Rowdyruffs?_

 **Okay! So now the girls have found out that their new enemy, isn't so new after all!**

 **I'm so excited for this story! It's gonna be sooooo fricken good!**

 **Please review for ideas you might want to see or just comments so I can see how I'm doing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BUBBLES' POV**

My heart stopped once we became face to face with our old memories: mostly because Boomer was still gazing over at me.

"We ran you guys out of town," Buttercup growled as Butch walked to her side.

Butch chuckled, "Don't you girls see? No matter how many times you drive us out." He now was making his way in front of Buttercup's face, so they were only separated from inches, "We _always_ come back."

His tone of voice sent shivers down my spine, they certainly weren't the boys we fought when we were fifteen. The boys were much, much taller than us and their muscles were practically coming out of their jackets.

Brick sported his usual red, with a blood red jacket and a red tank top under, and of course his signature red cap with black pants. His long hair was kept in a ponytail, (which Blossom always liked, not that she would admit it.)

Butch was the tallest out of his brothers and simply wore a green shirt with black lettering that said _DON'T F WITH ME,_ of course I was uncomfortable with the profanity, he sported black shorts with a chain coming out of the pocket as well. His hair was long, but not as long as Brick's, and he wore a tiny ponytail at the very top.

Lastly, was Boomer and I had to stop myself from staring too much but I couldn't help but still find him attractive. His blonde hair was longer but kept it at a certain length. His blue jacket was around his waist, and he had a blue tank top on, practically exposing his biceps. His pants were low and showing the waist of his boxers. Boomer had grown up, and I'd be lying if I said I didn't like it.

Brick smirks, "So what brings you girls here to our hideout." Blossom was about to answer but was interrupted by Buttercup's growl.

"We are here to take you boys down once and for all." Buttercup raised her hammer to hit Butch as Blossom and I backed away to avoid the impact, but it never came. I looked up to see Butch holding the end of the hammer with one hand. _How could he do that? He should've been crushed!_

"W-what the hell? H-how?" Buttercup stuttered and gazed upon her hammer. Blossom had had enough and tried to attack Brick with her yo-yo, she flew over him throwing the yo-yo in his direction. Brick saw her coming and grabbed the yo-yo, wrapping it around Blossom who yelped at the attack. Brick then pulled the yo-yo which meant that he pulled Blossom along with it.

"Let. Me. Go. Brick." Blossom struggled to speak due to tight string around her.

Brick licked his lips, "No can do, babe. Boomer, get the blue one."

I looked horrified as Brick mentioned me and I could see Boomer walk toward me. "Run Bubbles!" Blossom yells, I didn't want to leave my friends but the boys were too strong. I grabbed my bubble wand and started to run as fast as I could.

"Shit!" I could hear Boomer curse behind me, signaling that he was following after me. I tried to make him lose me by flying faster but he just ended up flying right behind,

I threw bubbles after him but he dodged them quickly, I was running out of ideas and I had no idea where I could fly to. "Just give it up, Bubbles. I have you cornered." Boomer teases me and I felt so useless.

"Why are you doing this, Boomer?" I backed up until I felt myself hit a wall. Great, a dead end.

Boomer smiles before placing his hands on my shoulder, "You'll find out soon, Bubbles."

Then darkness.

3rd Person POV

The girls opened their eyes to find themselves tied to chairs by string rope that they could not get out of.

"What is this?" Buttercup yells, struggling with the tight rope against her skin. She looks to see her friends in the same trouble as she was.

Blossom hung her head low, "I failed. How did I let him win so easily?"

"Newsflash, Blossom. We all failed, okay get over it. Now let's figure out how to escape." Buttercup scoffed and even tried to rip the rope with her teeth.

Bubbles began to tear up, "Where do you think we are?" She asks with a slight whimper.

Blossom brings her head up and begins to look around, "I have no idea, but wherever we are, I can bet that the Rowdyruffs are here too."

Buttercup slammed her head against the chair in frustration, "Butch made me look weak. That stupid son of a bitch." She growled but sat still once the sound of a door being opened echoed through the room.

"W-Who's there?" Blossom speaks up, but her voice shaked showing how scared she was.

"Just us, babe." Brick chuckled through the darkness, eventually showing himself with his brothers right behind him.

The girls felt their bodies stiffen up at the tone of their voices, so cold and dark, their black auras were being shown heavily.

"So what are you gonna do to us? Kill us?" Buttercup bitterly asks, not daring to meet Butch's eyes.

All they did was laugh, which scared them more than any other answer they could've given them.

"Now why would we kill you," Butch raised an eyebrow while lifting Buttercup's chin so their eye connected. He had never seen such eyes in his beloved, it was fear.

Blossom and Bubbles never thought they would see the day that someone would break Buttercup, someone like Butch no less.

Bubbles sniffled, "If you aren't going to kill us, what are you going to do?" Bubbles tried to find Boomer, he would always show weakness with her. She was his kryptonite, even when they were younger. As she searched for his good side, he immediately shut it out and glared, was there no good in him anymore?

Again, no answer but Brick crouched down to meet Blossom's eye level, but she did not dare to look at him. As Butch did, he placed his cold fingers on her chin and moved her head so she could look at him. All the pain in her eyes were replaced by looks of anger and hatred, there was no way he could tell her what their plan was yet.

Sure, Blossom had a crush on Brick when they were younger, but all that has passed. They were 19 now, and the thought of him made her sick, but she could not deny the attraction, she was human after all. He gently placed his lips over hers as she tried to retaliate but there wasn't much she could do in her current situation.

And with that the boys left the dark room, leaving the loves of their lives to cry and brew in anger to what was to come next.


	4. Chapted 4

With the boys….

Brick paced around the room while his brothers stared him down as they sat on some chairs beside him. His eyes were immediately drawn to the floor, not daring to even try to peel off.

"Brick," Boomer called out, almost as if it were a whisper due to fright, "Maybe we should let them step out,"

"They aren't animals." Butch sneered at his younger brother, but Boomer simply glared.

"I didn't say that." Boomer felt threatened against his brothers, as he was their baby brother and they were not afraid to put him back in his place.

Brick was not listening to any of them though, all he could think of was how much hatred filled Blossom's eyes when she looked at him, sure he didn't expect her to be happy, but still if her look was venom he'd be poisoned. He loved her with all of his heart, but as a gang leader he could not express such emotions.

"I'm gonna let them go," Boomer says, placing his hands on the arm rest and pushing himself to get up, but suddenly he felt the strong force of a hand press on his abdomen that made him fall back down.

Butch retracted his hand once his brother was back in his seat, "We ain't doing anything 'til the Wolf tells us something."

To go along with their new gang personas, each boy along with the others that were in the New Townsville Devils had nicknames, and since Brick was the leader, his was the Wolf. Butch was known as the Viper, and Boomer was the Dragon.

"Let them out, I want to talk to them," Brick cleared his throat, still having his eyes on the floor.

"But--" Butch tried to interject.

"No! You listen, I don't take orders from nobody. Now do it, little brother." Brick added a cold smirk to the last few words knowing Butch hated being younger.

"Fine."

The sound of the door being swung open caused the three girls to snap their heads up from sleeping. The figure of Butch appeared in their sights as they held their breath, awaiting torture of some sort.

"Let's go." Butch called out in a dark voice, and began to cut off the rope holding them tight. "Try to escape, and you will be back right where we started, tied up to a chair in a dark, empty room."

The thought of being back in this place made Bubbles whimper, and forbid her body from even trying to make a run for it. She gazed up at Buttercup, since she was the one to most likely try to leave but she stayed still, the only sign of movement was her small blinks. Blossom didn't look like herself either, the way that she flinched when Butch took one simple step, explained what she was feeling altogether. 

Butch allowed Blossom and Bubbles to walk first, as they embrace each other tightly for they only heard each other crying and that's it. Buttercup stayed close but trailed behind due to her legs being asleep, she shuffled through the floor and Butch took notice.

"I can carry you, if you want." Butch offered but her answer made his chest clench.

"Don't you dare touch me." She whispered. Not a snarl, no spit just a soft, cold whisper.

As the girls reached what seemed to be a spacious parlor, Brick and Boomer approached them instantly. Bubbles ducked behind Blossom who just sighed sadly and gazed up at Brick. "What now?" She asks, again like Buttercup, her voice wasn't angry, but soft spoken like she accepted whatever was going to come.

"I wanted to apologize for being harsh on you girls, just what I'm used to." Brick let out a small chuckle but his smile left once his gaze saw Blossom's broken face.

Boomer tried to look behind Blossom to get a view of Bubbles, to see how she was doing but Blossom got in his way. "Don't look at her, she's had a rough night because of you."

The three boys looked at each other, desperate for ideas to try to communicate to the girls that they mean no harm at all. "We are sorry, girls. We really are." Boomer's voice was apologetic that made Bubbles peek out.

Buttercup collapsed on the floor as Bubbles and Blossom dropped to their knees trying to wake their friend up. "Buttercup!!" Bubbled cried out in fright.

Blossom placed her hands on Buttercup who stirred slightly, she sighed happily that her friend was still conscious. Butch kneeled beside them but Blossom let out a growl, "Don't you think you've done enough??"

Suddenly, Butch de-transformed from his alter ego and picked up Buttercup as he held her close. Then as if it were a pattern, his brothers began to de-transform as well and looked less scary than before.

"Yoshiro," Takeo gripped his brother's shoulder, "Go take her to the hospital."

Blossom, who now de-transformed back to Momoko yelled at the top of her lungs, "Woah! No way am I letting him take her alone."

Bubbles, now back to Miyako nodded in agreement, "We d-don't trust him."

Takeo looked back at Momoko, "Then do you want us to join them?"

Momoko glared and crossed her arms, "I don't want to go anywhere with you."

With a low chuckle, Takeo took her answer like a pinch of salt, "Fine, Yoshiro, she obviously cannot put aside her petty argument to go with her friend so take her."

Miyako gasped, "No, please! We will go with you if it means we will be with Kaoru."

"Perfect."

At New Townsville Hospital

Miyako, Momoko, Takeo and Shinji walked into the hospital first as Yoshiro held Kaoru behind them. The two girls rushed to the front desk and approached a nurse.

"Miss, our friend here passed out and she is still conscious but she won't wake up correctly." Momoko explained as the nurse called for a gurney which Yoshiro hesitantly but gently placed Kaoru on it. The nurses placed her in one of the various rooms but required the teens to stay outside so as they do not crowd the doctor.

The five teens sat beside each other but neither said a word and just let the sound of overlapping discussions of doctors and patients take over.

"So do you intend to let us leave after this?" Momoko raised an eyebrow to Takeo who shrugged.

Momoko scoffed at his lack of an answer and turned to Miyako as she fiddled with her hands. "She's gonna be okay." She smiles, referring to Kaoru.

Miyako hesitantly stops playing with her hands, "I know, she just scared me."

Shinji gazes over at Miyako, how she could still look so beautiful while being frightened astonished him. The way her lips curved into a soft smile and her eyes blue as the sky, captivated him.

"Well, if you excuse us, Miyako and I are going to get water." Momoko tried to get up but Takeo's hand stopped her. Her eyes glued to the contact, and she let out a huge groan. 

Takeo clicked his tongue, "No can do, babe. I have to go with you, Miyako can stay with my brothers."

This made Momoko let out a huge laugh, "Miyako, alone, with your criminal brothers? No way in hell."

Miyako turned to look at Yoshiro who sat beside them, his face buried in his hands, he was too distraught to even engage in the conversation. Then she shared a look with Shinji who simply smiled, the smile that made butterflies erupt in her stomach.

"Go, Momoko. I'll be fine." Miyako finally says that made the Reds stop arguing. 

Takeo smirked in victory, "At least someone agrees."

Momoko glared at her rival but then approached Miyako carefully, "What are you doing?" She whispered.

"Well, Yoshiro is too upset about Kaoru to even notice anything, and Shinji wouldn't dare do something dangerous in public." Miyako shrugged as Momoko hesitated to leave. "Just go, get me a bottle of water too, please."

Momoko nodded and then started to walk off, "Takeo, I swear you do something and I'll reserve a hospital bed for you myself." She threatened but Takeo just grinned.

"Whatever you say,"

Miyako sat in between Shinji and Yoshiro as they waited for Momoko and Takeo to return. Yoshiro finally resurfaced his face but still didn't speak or move at all. Shinji quietly took a magazine and began to read an article that was way too long.

"Excuse me, your friend is awake now. Would you like to see her?" A nurse approached the three teens, and Yoshiro and Miyako instantly stood up.

"Yes please."

The nurse stared at each of them, "I'm sorry but with the state she is in, I can only allow one at a time as to not overwhelm her." 

Miyako was instantly going to claim the first visit but something inside of her made her look over at who was supposed to be her enemy. Yoshiro was so enlightened at the news of Kaoru's awakening, even though he was an ass, he still cared.

"You should take the first visit, Yoshiro." She offered, which caused the green boy to look at her surprised.

He chuckled nervously, "Me? But Miyako, wouldn't you want me to stay far away from her as possible?"

Miyako shrugged, "I know you wouldn't hurt her, just do it before I regret it and Momoko comes back."

Yoshiro laughed, "Thanks." He then turned to the nurse who guided him to Kaoru's room.

"That was nice of you." Shinji commented on the exchange, but still not looking up from his magazine.

"Yeah, well. I am the nice one." Miyako jokes with a small giggle that placed a smile on Shinji's face. 

"Momoko, face it. You don't know where you're going." Takeo muttered as he trailed behind Momoko who forgot where the waiting room was.

Momoko rolled her eyes, "You have no right to talk to me."

She suddenly stopped in her tracks when she tried to read the directory and then walked in a whole other direction.

"I remember now." She exclaims with a big smile as she eat a gigantic cookie she bought from the cafeteria.

"You read the directory, babe. That doesn't mean a thing." Takeo loved when Momoko got mad, the way her eyes were change into even more red, her nose crinkled and her lips puckered slightly.

"It doesn't matter. As a leader, I have a natural sense of direction." She stayed and kept walking, hopefully she could lose Takeo soon. 

"You also are a real pain in the ass." Takeo whispered but unfortunately Momoko heard as she whipped around quick to face him.

Her face expression said it all, "Look, you can talk to your gangster friends like that all you want, but don't ever talk to me like that, got it?!" She yelled in his face while poking his chest.

A girl had never stood up to him before so this was all very new, the way that she didn't hesitate when scolding him, she knew what she was doing and she was confident about it. He couldn't deny that it was super attractive also.

"You don't know how much I want to kiss you right now." He smirks as he taunted her but she just scoffed again.

"Bite me."

Kaoru sat up in her hospital bed with an aching headache as well as sore muscles. In conclusion, she felt like absolute shit.

"Miss Matsubara," One of the nurses knocked softly on her door, "You have a visitor."

Kaoru smiles and holds her head due to pain as she expected to see her friends come through the door or her family, whoever. But who did come through the door made her skin grow cold. 

Yoshiro appeared in the room nervously with a hand against his neck.

"Get. Out." Kaoru ordered sternly but didn't yell since her head was pounding.

"Kaoru, I'm just checking to see if you're okay." Yoshiro places his hands up in surrender.

"Oh yeah I'm definitely fine, now leave." Kaoru crosses her arms against her chest as Yoshiro came closer.

"Look Miyako allowed me to visit you first. I was worried when you wouldn't wake up." He admits with a shy smile but Kaoru blows it off.

She scowls when she hears about Miyako, "Ugh, bitch she knows I hate you. Where is Momoko? She must've given you hell."

"She went to the cafeteria with Takeo, they should be back soon." Yoshiro explains.

"It doesn't matter, I don't want you here. So if you and your brothers can just leave us here and you can go that'd be great." She fake smiles.

It took a lot to make Yoshiro upset and having the girl that he loves resent him, made him feel like his heart could give out in any moment.

"Kaoru…"

"Just go!!!"


End file.
